The Administrative Core will perform three principal roles. First, it will provide an administrattive framework for the Program. This will involve clerical and logistical support for the Projects and Cores in addition to providing financial oversight. The Core will coordinate activities within the Program including the seminar series, journal clubs, the annual scientific retreat, visits by members of advisory boards and collaborating scientists. A scientific advisory board will oversee the scientific activities of the Program, including the management of the Pilot Project and Training Programs. The Core will asist, where possible, the Executive Comittee, composed of the Program and Core Directors. This committee will work with the Program's Director, Dr. Stephen Dalton, to manage overall activities, to make decisions regarding the Pilot Project and Training programs and, to evaluate the overall direction and goals of the Program. Dr. Dalton will work closely with the Core's Administrative Manager to ensure that the Program is coordinated and functions efficiently. A second role of the Core, will be to administer the Pilot Project Program which will consist of three projects, to be funded annually with awards of $45,000/project. The Core will solicit applications from investigators in the Southeast region with an objective to stimulate innovative hESC research in the region. The Program is targeted towards new investigtaors to the field. The Administrative Core will manage the selection and administration of the Pilot Projects and will coordinate activities between awardees and other components of the Program. A third role for the Core will be to manage and promote interactions between the Program and the Southeastern hESC community, including technology and reagent transfer, collaborative initiatives. The Core will establish mechanisms to promote interactions with the Southeastern scientific community including web-based resources.